


A Kiss For Your Pain

by lovemarket



Series: amor vincit omnia [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Injuries, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemarket/pseuds/lovemarket
Summary: “My mom used to give me kisses when I got hurt.”  Donghyuck says.Renjun chuckles, shaking his head. “Are you saying you want me to kiss your boo boos, you big baby?”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: amor vincit omnia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674820
Kudos: 91





	A Kiss For Your Pain

**Author's Note:**

> #5 - first kisses

“You know I spend more money on bandaids and isopropyl alcohol than on school lunch?” Donghyuck comments, looking up at Renjun. 

It’s become kind of a _thing_ for Donghyuck to help Renjun out when they skate together. Donghyuck has a habit of being over prepared for the worst while Renjun just _does_ , no thinking. Donghyuck would need at least four more hands to be able to count the amount of times he and Renjun have been at the skatepark, at the top of a ramp, a cotton ball in one hand and a bandaid for Renjun in the other.

His friend shrugs. “You don’t _have_ to patch me up every time I get a cut.”

“But I want to,” Donghyuck makes sure Renjun knows, holding out a bunch of bandaids. “Your choice.”

Renjun always chooses the Peppa Pig ones for his knees and legs. Donghyuck suggested he buy knee pads but as soon as the words left his mouth, Renjun cackled in his face. 

“Thanks Haech.” Renjun ruffles Donghyuck’s hair before throwing his skateboard back onto the pavement and going down the ramp. 

Donghyuck sighs, pushing his own skateboard left and right. He’s done for the day, content with his progress on tricks even though he fell more times than he’d like to admit. Fortunately for him, he didn’t get scratched up the way Renjun does when he falls out of something. It’s amazing really, his best friend's ability to look like he got mauled by an alleycat when it was just him against the pavement. Made for good stories about how Renjun fell flat on his ass at lunch with the rest of their friends the next day though. 

  
  


. . .

  
  


Donghyuck extends his leg, giving Renjun easier access to clean the wound. “Nasty fall, huh,” Renjun mutters, dabbing the wet cotton ball onto it lightly in lieu of Donghyuck’s hisses of pain. 

“‘S what I get for being a tryhard,” Donghyuck rolls his eyes, leaning back onto his elbows. Renjun chuckles, agreeing with him. There’s a bit of silence as Renjun works on cleaning up the area. It seems Renjun doesn’t have much to say, his tongue poking out in concentration. Donghyuck doesn’t have anything to say either, never has anyway. Not since the realization he came to the other day. 

Donghyuck watches, thinking of all the times the roles were reversed here. It’s supposed to be Donghyuck who does the cleaning up, not Renjun. 

Renjun snorts as he finishes rummaging through Donghyuck’s first aid kit, holding up a couple of different bandaid choices. Spiderman, Spongebob and Cinderella. “Your choice.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, tapping the Spiderman one. Renjun opens the plaster, “You are so predictable, Lee.” 

Renjun sighs while placing them on his knees and elbows. “Would you look at this,” he mutters, ripping open the last bandaid. “The tables have turned. I’m supposed to be the one getting hurt, not you.” He looked up at Donghyuck from his lower position, sat on his skateboard while Donghyuck was sitting two steps above. 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “You’re going to lecture _me_ on getting a few scratches?” Renjun laughs softly. “Damn right, I am. It’s not just a few scratches; you lost skin there, Haech. You’re lucky I’m not demanding we go to the hospital right now. That was one hell of a wipeout that even I can’t say has happened to me before.”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about it, Junnie. I’ll be fine by tomorrow.”

Renjun looks up at him while balancing his crossed arms on Donghyuck’s thighs, a soft smile curling at his lips. “You think I’m pretty?”

Donghyuck almost chokes. If he had anyway to verbalize a literal question mark, he’d damn well try. His mouth runs faster than his brain. “‘Course I do.”

The smile on Renjun’s mouth gets bigger and he sits up straighter, leaning into Donghyuck’s personal space. He hums, eyes flickering between Donghyuck’s eyes to his lips. “Then I guess today’s your lucky day,” he whispers, closing the distance. 

Donghyuck has to lean down a little to meet Renjun’s lips. It feels weird. It feels amazing. 

He’s kissing his best friend! In the middle of the goddamned skatepark! 

Renjun pulls away, still close enough for Donghyuck to chase his lips, leaving another quick peck before moving back. 

“My mom used to give me kisses when I got hurt.” Donghyuck says, then instantly regrets it. Idiot! Why would he say that?!

Renjun chuckles, shaking his head. “Are you saying you want me to kiss your boo boos, you big baby?”

“I’m asking you to kiss me _again_ , you brat.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes, leaning in again. 

**Author's Note:**

> i accept requests when the account is private! [twitter](https://twitter.com/strwbry1204)


End file.
